hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Kalluto Zoldyck
I think Milluki calling him 'younger brother' is not an absolute evidence because he also calls Alluka 'younger brother.' There is still a remote chance that the Zoldyck family had a tradition of referring to their children with masculine pronouns, regardless of their genders.Foreva 14:50, November 7, 2011 (UTC) But what I see, kalluto use a kimono for female. So wich is kalluto's right gender ? They said Kalluto is male, and it's according to the Official Databook. - Darkchylde Talk Kikyo's introduction of Kalluto In the Japanese manga, she introduces him as follows: Kono ko wa Karuto -- この子はカルト -- which means This child is Kalluto. It's gender-neutral. The anime's English rendition of it as 'This guy is Karuto' is a mistranslation. Foreva 13:27, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Franklin's reference to Kalluto Because he's a stranger, Franklin's words can't be taken seriously in deciding Kalluto's gender. (I do know Kalluto is male). However, I'm not going to delete it, just to say something about it. Foreva 13:27, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Kalluto might not be manipulation I think its too early to brand Kalluto as a manipulator. We never see Kalluto control a human with his paper so its impossible. He might be a Conjurer mainly with 40% manipulation control something like that. Please double check on the guide book and manga.Riniloves 14:57, December 16, 2011 (UTC) : According to the Databook, he is a manipulator. Foreva 15:23, December 16, 2011 (UTC) : No one ever said manipulation is about controlling humans, Manipulation is the ability to control SOMETHING of the user's choice.. Shoot manipulates 3 fists, Morel--> smoke, Gotoh is probably a manipulator--> Coins and moreHisokaBungie 18:18, December 30, 2011 (UTC) About the brother he wants back In the manga, Kalluto does say he wants to bring back his brother, but as I can remember he didn't mention whom. So why in the quote it's a reference to Alluka? Am I missing something here? AlluAllu 15:21, August 6, 2013 No, you aren't. There just is somebody who keeps linking that quote to Alluka in a completely arbitrary way. There is no proof the brother in question is Alluka; in fact, Alluka is probably the brother Kalluto hates the most due to his relationship with Killua. Martialmaniac (talk) 04:15, September 9, 2013 (UTC) The "brother" he is talking about is probably Killua. He, like Illumi, wants to bring Killua back as an assassin, or maybe he simply wants Killua back after he was "taken" by Alluka (Bro-con Kalluto). First comes rock (talk) 15:25, September 19, 2013 (UTC) LOCKED?! I understand there has been a lot of speculation around Kalluto, but could the person who locked the page please remove the block? After all, this is a free wiki and mistakes can be corrected by the whole community. Thank you.Martialmaniac (talk) 03:07, September 16, 2013 (UTC) Thank you for listening. Martialmaniac (talk) 15:43, September 19, 2013 (UTC) Kalluto's Gender Actually Kalluto is girl not boy, just look at her :/ i don't think she is boy. (her name is saying that she's a girl) KilluaZoldyck3 (talk) 16:15, June 2, 2014 (UTC) I have to agree, Kalluto looks nothing like a boy. Beside's if Kalluto is a boy, why would "he" wear those girly looking kimonos? You guys had a discussion if Alluka is a boy or not, why don't you do the same with Kalluto. Animefan850 (talk) 17:19, April 7, 2016 (UTC) Kalluto, Alluka, and Neferpitou, are all drawn as females. Really don't know why lots of people still take the data book thing seriously :| Even games publishers showed them as females.... Just check each one's gallery > Other Media. Unlike other characters, there's no information real contradictory information on Kalluto. As far as we know, he's just a prepubescent crossdressing boy. Could he identify as something else? Sure, but there's nothing to support that. We were given clear and relevant reasons to discuss Alluka's gender but no such thing exists for Kalluto. And what mobile games do is especially meaningless. There's no argument to be made, anything said contrary is pure headcanon. Mountaintimber (talk) 18:45, April 7, 2016 (UTC) Quite so. Thank you, Timber. 11:41,4/8/2016 "Crossdresser?" Not necessarily Just a super quick note for those who are tempted to change Kalluto's gender to female: not only there is no guarantee the fashion sense in the HxH world correspond to ours, furisode - the type of kimono Kalluto wears - were historically also worn by young boys in Japan, so the idea that he is a crossdresser is further problematized. Martialmaniac (talk) 04:55, March 4, 2017 (UTC)